


Я буду здесь|I will be here

by Rath_Reuben_Rye



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, James Bond Takes Care of Q, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rath_Reuben_Rye/pseuds/Rath_Reuben_Rye
Summary: Однажды Q оказывается не за ноутбуком, где он царь и бог, а в полевых условиях, что, естественно, ничем хорошим не заканчивается.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Серое небо щедро делится водой через дырищу в несколько этажей. Когда-то в этом доме был большой магазин, сейчас же – бесплатный отель для бомжей и крыс.  
Самое удачное место, если так посмотреть.  
Лабораторная крыса и человек, у которого нет дома.  
У Бонда ведь действительно нет дома. Агенту с земли нельзя иметь что-то подобное. Любая его квартира куплена или снята МИ-6. От Скайфолла почти ничего не осталось после такого грандиозного светопреставления.  
Q морщится, перебирая в памяти, сколько времени уйдет у медиков, чтобы по пробкам добраться к ним.  
Ранение в грудь - это всегда непросто. Опасная близость такого глупого и такого важного органа, как сердце, заставляет врачей нервничать особенно сильно. В таком состоянии можно совершить ошибку, прикрывшись после сухой записью к больничной карте о тяжелом состоянии больного.  
\- Сколько шансов выжить? – Спрашивает Q тихо, потому что этот бесконечный перестук капель и молчание неожиданно начинает раздражать.  
\- Узнаешь.  
\- Вероятность очень мала. Я знаю статистику.  
\- Будешь много разговаривать, не дождешься скорой. – Бонд стоит в паре шагов, его пиджак разорван в нескольких местах, а руки в кровавых ссадинах на костяшках.  
На пальцах кровь, много крови, и это единственное яркое пятно в окружающей обстановке. Q знает, чья она. Помнит огрызки: пока он был ослеплен болью в грудине, Бонд, закусывая губу, пытался остановить кровь. Слишком большая кровопотеря - и стрелка вероятности лихо несется вниз. Возможно, для медиков не будет работы.  
\- Не думаю, что это влияет. С чего ты взял? Только не говори, что где-то вычитал.  
Q натянуто улыбается, продолжая рассматривать профиль своего агента.  
Бонд не смотрит на него, следя за единственным путем для скорой.  
\- Просто я сам тебя пристрелю. – Как всегда, в голосе сталь и уверенность в собственных словах. Да Q, собственно, и не против. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить обычный офисный день, когда их связывает только наушник.  
Совместная погоня за объектом - это, конечно, объединяет. Но Q, пожалуй, предпочел бы их обычные пикировки по внутренней связи через континенты.  
Сказать Бонду или нет? Что взбесит его ноль-ноль-седьмого больше – версия про непригодность Q к работе на Земле, или же то, что он подставился под пули? Один раз в Бонда уже очень удачно попали, пока он был занят в рукопашной. Повторение, никто не спорит, это прекрасно. Но не тогда, когда речь идет о пулевых отверстиях в разнообразных местах.  
Новое ранение, и путь на Землю для Бонда будет заказан. Надолго, если не навсегда. А Бонд не умеет долго находиться в автономном режиме. Человек действия. И чем разрушительнее, тем лучше.  
Бонд поворачивает голову вправо, и весь напрягается.  
Дыхание прерывистое, и рот заполняет кровь. Сердце еще бьется. Настойчиво и отчаянно.  
Машина скорой все-таки успевает.

Правда, не факт, что сами врачи в темно-синей форме считают, что есть, чему радоваться. Бонд зол, и это чувствуется особенно остро, когда за ним захлопывается дверь, и они все оказываются заперты. Он приподнимает светлую бровь, когда непростительно молодой медбрат сообщает, что идея залепить рану скотчем помогла выиграть время.  
От истеричного верещания сирены скорой помощи Q хочется выть самому. Медики мечутся в тесном помещении, что-то спрашивают, но за время поездки ни разу не получают от него ответа. И не потому, что Q не хочет или не может говорить. И угроза Бонда тут совершенно ни при чем, хотя еще свежа в памяти. Просто Бонд не дает ему открыть рот. Его голос - единственное, за что цепляется сознание. Спокойный, низкий и немного хриплый.  
Q мельком видит лицо агента. Скулы покрыты пылью, на щеке размазанный след от крови. Бонд выглядит усталым, наверное, его собственные старые раны не в восторге от сегодняшней беготни.  
Над головой быстро мелькают лампы дневного света, длинные и узкие. Q никогда не любил такие, режут глаза своим противоестественным голубоватым свечением. Хлопок двери, и Бонд остается в коридоре. Q видит его лицо в круглом окошке с пластиковой вставкой за минуту до того, как наркоз окончательно вырубает сознание.  
Тощий, бледный координатор агента 007 не видит, как все четыре часа операции у дверей отделения хирургии стоит мужчина, почти не меняя своего положения. Прижимается плечом к прохладной зеленой стене, небрежно засунув руки в карманы.  
Несколько раз медсестры в розовых халатиках походят к нему, но натыкаются на голубые глаза с льдистой непроницаемой пленкой, и уходят, так и не сказав ничего. Это странно, обычно с женщинами ноль-ноль-семь более радушен.  
Но не сегодня.  
Не сейчас.  
Пока вспотевший врач не выйдет из операционной, стаскивая с головы чепец, и не скажет несколько слов, собираясь по стандартной форме успокоить ожидавшего… Родственника, друга, любовника?  
\- Прошла успешно. Стабилен. При хороших показателях будет выписан в течение двух месяцев.  
Вялая улыбка тает на его лице, когда он не замечает ни одной эмоции. Ни беспокойства, ни радости, ни благодарности. Только безграничное, ледяное спокойствие, с которым мужчина, выглядевший не лучше сбитого машиной пса, кивает, разворачивается и выходит на улицу, придерживая дверь для пожилой пары.

Q не выдерживает в больничной палате месяц, про два даже думать не стоило. То, что физически сравниться с санитарами он не мог, а воспитание не позволяло угрожать приставленной к нему медсестре, не мешало выносить мозг окружающим в словесной форме.  
В некотором роде, это держит его в тонусе… Пару недель.  
Но когда в палату, легко ступая, входит Бонд в удивительно целом костюме и пальто в руках, Q решает, что достаточно здоров для побега. У медсестры, семенящей за Бондом в попытках убедить его, что пациенту требуется отдых, смешно вытягиваются накрашенные губки, когда 007 швыряет сумку на кровать.  
Куртка, шарф, футболка и джинсы. Маленький запасной комплект, который Q держал в нижнем ящике стола в МИ-6.  
Лечащий врач, призванный вразумить обоих, только чешет ручкой за ухом и делает несколько пометок в карте больного. И просит не затягивать со сменой повязки.  
Ветер ударяет в лицо неожиданно, забираясь под ворот и обжигая шею. Минуты две Q стоит перед входом в госпиталь, разглядывая облысевшие деревья в сквере через дорогу. Потом, собравшись с силами, шагает вперед.  
Бонд идет рядом, соприкасаясь со своим координатором локтями, руки - в карманах пальто. Дождь, бросающий капли в лицо, совершенно не поднимает настроения.  
Q знает, что не выдержит долгой прогулки. Но по рассеянности переходит на другую сторону от входа в метро и не разворачивается, когда замечает это. Бонд следует за ним, качая головой, и Q не сообщает об ошибке, просчитывая, сколько времени придется добираться пешком до дома. Часа два? Или четыре, в его состоянии.  
На склоне у Q подгибаются колени, но упасть в несущийся с верхних улиц поток не дают сильные руки, вцепившиеся одна в бедро, другая в запястье. Со стороны это кажется влюбленным порывом, когда мужчина притягивает к себе за пояс парнишку, закутанного в куртку с капюшоном.  
\- Домой надо. – Шепчет Q, с трудом размыкая посеревшие губы. Мысль о часе тряски в машине по пробкам заставляет поморщиться.  
\- Уже бегу. - Бонд только хмыкает, буквально на буксире протаскивая его дворами несколько улиц к темному, ничем не примечательному подъезду.  
Попытки вспомнить адрес ни к чему не приводят, в мыслях бьется только одно – необходимость не потерять сознание. Упасть в глазах своего агента еще больше не хочется. Но мир редко бывает справедлив.

Когда Q распахивает глаза, за окном уже совсем темно, и Лондон тих. Редкие машины почти не создают шума, а буйные компании проходят мимо довольно быстро.  
Подземный бункер.  
Личных вещей в комнате нет, и Q поднимается, неловко и медленно, едва не падая. Это движение дается с трудом и отнимает много сил, но он все-таки добирается до двери, осторожно переставляя ноги.  
Теплый паркет глушит шаги, но Бонд все равно встречается с ним глазами, когда Q замирает посреди коридора.  
На подбородке белая пена, видимо, 007 решил наконец-то привести себя в порядок. Он внимательно следит, как Q идет к нему. А когда тот шипит, ступая босыми ногами на холодную кафельную плитку, уголок губ дергается вверх.  
Q знает, что у Бонда нет совести, но чтобы настолько… Или это личное?  
Взгляд невольно падает на темно-розовые отметины на груди и в районе плеча. В голове шальная мысль, и Q позволяет себе сделать то, что хочется. Опираясь рукой о раковину, он медленно подходит и касается пальцами затягивающихся ран от пуль на плече Бонда.  
Тот не дергается, только щурится, рассматривая глазами-льдинками лицо своего координатора. Q сглатывает, но не отрывается от исследования. Посмотреть на собственный огнестрел не хватает мужества, но фантазия справляется прекрасно.  
В груди становится тепло под этим взглядом.  
\- Надо сменить повязку.  
Q наклоняет голову и видит, как на широких белых бинтах расплывается ленивое розовое пятно.  
Бонд идет в гостиную, где зашторены окна и полыхает камин. Q ковыляет следом и неуверенно мнется, разрываясь между привычным креслом и диваном с пледом, пока Бонд не отодвигает его в сторону, приглашающе кивая.  
На деревянном столике бинты и широкий нож, от блеска которого хочется отойти подальше.  
Бонд видит его эмоции, уголки губ приподнимаются в немой насмешке, но нож откладывается в дальний угол и забывается.  
Q забирается на диван с ногами на турецкий манер, сидит так прямо, что Бонд с трудом душит улыбку. Он начинает раскручивать кольца из влажных, пропахших вонючей мазью и госпиталем белых тканевых полос. Для этого приходится наклоняться почти вплотную, заводя руки за спину Q, чтобы не испачкать густой субстанцией, которой пропитаны бинты, все вокруг.  
Когда Бонд наклоняется в очередной раз, Q вдыхает, привлекая его внимание. Руки по-прежнему за спиной, отрывают от кожи новый слой бинтов. Бонд ничего не говорит, только дожидается, когда на щеках, вместо привычной за последние недели бледности, расцветает пускай и слабый, но румянец, и подается корпусом вперед.  
Поцелуй выходит странным. Зубами Бонд прикусывает нижнюю губу, языком вылизывает трещинки чувствительной кожи и почти сразу же отпускает. Но нескольких секунд чужого тепла Q хватает, чтобы почувствовать, как тяжелеет в животе горячий ком.  
Он не двигается, только с присвистом выдыхает, и Бонд продолжает разматывать бинты.  
С каждым кругом он наклоняется ближе, опаляя дыханием плечи.  
Когда с этим покончено, Q трясет, а Бонд лукаво улыбается, протирая грудь вокруг швов от крови. Разрыв небольшой, так что обращаться к врачам снова не требуется. Хотя те, наверняка, думают по-другому.  
\- Не дрожи. – Бонд раскручивает в руках белый рулон. – Я буду нежен.  
Q знает. Как-то подсознательно.  
И снова Бонд близко. Очень близко.  
Его тело пышет жаром, не хуже камина. Губы на плече отвлекают, когда он затягивает бинты потуже, сдавливая ребра. Q вздрагивает, жмурится, но продолжает сидеть, положив свои руки на колени.  
Когда он опять закрывает глаза, готовясь то ли к новому прикосновению губ, то ли к резкому рывку бинтов, ничего не происходит. Веки поднимаются, и Q встречает задумчивый взгляд Бонда.  
Тот неожиданно близко подается вперед, обхватывая рукой шею так, что у Q вырывается испуганный вздох.  
Пальцы Бонда гладят затылок, а глаза уже не кажутся покрытыми осенним льдом.  
\- Никаких больше операций на Земле. Понял?  
Q кивает, наверное, слишком резко, так как перед глазами темнеет, а очки сползают и опускаются на плед. Он дышит часто и быстро, пока зрение не приходит в норму. Он лежит, правда, не помнит почему-то, когда успел.  
Ах, нет. Он по-прежнему на диване, просто голова прижата к плечу Бонда, а пальцы все еще сжимают шею, успокаивающе и нежно.  
\- Это проходит. – Бонд шепчет над головой, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.  
Они до сих влажные после прогулки. Когда высохнут окончательно, Q будет похож на болонку.  
\- А быстрее нельзя?  
Рука в волосах замирает, и Q успевает отсчитать десять ударов сердца, прежде чем Бонд отвечает.  
\- Могу выкинуть тебя в окно.  
Это, может быть, и вариант, но только если боль совсем нестерпима. Ноль-ноль-семь еще жив и ни разу не пытался покончить жизнь самоубийством, хотя многие из повреждений, наверняка, сводили с ума.  
Но он справлялся каждый раз.  
\- Нет, пожалуй, я все же подожду.  
Одну пулю можно и потерпеть.  
Трель мобильника звучит совсем близко, кажется, в кармане у Бонда. Лень поднимать голову, на теплом плече так уютно. Но в МИ-6 никто не интересуется, чего хочется лично тебе, если это не относится к безопасности Англии. Номер Бонда известен далеко не всем, про рядовых граждан страны лучше просто промолчать. А вынуждать М слушать медленные гудки, больше напоминающие детонатор взрывного устройства, не стоит. Себе дороже.  
С сожалением Q отстраняется, нащупывая рукой очки и водружая их на нос.  
Бонд прикладывает телефон к уху, не отрываясь следя за тем, как Q нервно облизывает губы. И этот взгляд заставляет его делать это чаще. Разговор короткий, Бонд несколько раз улыбается, хотя собеседник не может этого видеть.  
Он резко встает, быстро собирая вещи в небольшую сумку. Когда Бонд стягивает серые домашние штаны, Q невольно отворачивается и тут же слышит низкий, грудной смех.  
Координатор продолжает сидеть, когда Бонд исчезает в коридоре, а потом возвращается, кидая что-то звенящее и металлическое. Q ловит на автомате, правда, при этом едва не падая с дивана.  
Ключи, небольшая связка разномастных, потрескавшихся и исцарапанных ключей.  
\- Чтоб был здесь, когда вернусь. – Тон серьезный, брови нахмурены, и сказать «нет» Бонду просто невозможно. – Попрешься в метро после госпиталя - накажу.  
Q гладит пальцами серийный номер завода на желтом ключе, когда за секунду до грохота закрываемой двери слышится:  
\- И только попробуй поливать цветы.  
Квартира окунается в тишину. Она бьет по ушам своей непривычностью. Даже пугает. И Q поднимается, добирается до сумки и щелкает молнией в сторону.  
Приятная тяжесть на ухе успокаивает сразу.  
Раздается нудный гудок вызова.  
\- Я буду здесь, Бонд.  
В ответ раздается довольный уверенный смех.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Q действительно остался, удивлен был не только он.  
Супружеская пара из квартиры напротив, с белокурой дочкой и визгливым йоркширским терьером. Приподнятые брови, натянутые улыбки. Соседка с верхнего этажа, яркая, с безумно-красными волосами девушка, пытающаяся завязать с ним разговор, представившись сисадмином. Короткий топ, открывающий проколотый пупок и черные губы как-то не вызывали у Q желания познакомиться поближе. Реакция Ив была несколько неоднозначной, когда она привезла ему ноутбук.  
\- Ты сошел с ума? - заявила она с порога, опираясь бедром, обтянутым узкой юбкой, на косяк.  
Q поправил очки, удивленно моргнул, пропуская женщину в квартиру.  
\- Знаешь, если бы ты сказал, что спишь с Мэллори, я удивилась бы меньше.  
\- Правда? Я думал, с ним спишь ты.  
Ив фыркнула, как рассерженная кошка, но Q видел растерянность в ее глазах. Он закусил губу, когда услышал нервное постукивание сапог-шпилек.  
Высмеивать ее интрижку с начальством он не собирался, хотя уверенность Ив в том, что никто не знает... Нет, что Q не знает, действительно была смешна.  
Ноутбук со стуком расположился на низком столике перед диваном, тихо шумя, загружаясь. Кажется, что он тоже соскучился.  
\- Так ты объяснишь или как?  
Призывно запиликал таймер кофеварки, и Q наполнил большую кружку потрясающе пахнущим напитком.  
Несколько глотков и сонливость, тянущая к дивану, быстро исчезла. Доктора ошибались, кому-то, может, и нужны лекарства, чтобы поправиться, а Q нужен кофе. И подключенный интернет.  
\- Или как.  
Гостья прошлась по квартире, и не найдя ничего компрометирующего, вернулась в коридор.  
Стук каблуков в этой квартире неприятно резанул по ушам, и Q невольно задумался, сколько женских ножек вот так же собственнически прогуливались тут. Совершенно иррациональная мысль, учитывая, что любовниц у Бонда было много, а Q не видел смысла ревновать. Глупое чувство, сколько войн из-за него началось.  
Какие-либо отношения с агентами МИ-6 нецелесообразны. Максимум, постельные интрижки на пару-другую ночей. Q не рассчитывал на что-то большее, ему просто нравилось это теплое ощущение в груди.  
И возвращаться в собственную квартиру не хотелось совершенно.  
\- Черт, - Ив замерла в дверях, ковырнув ноготком дверной глазок. – Но с тебя хоум-видео.  
Q удалось сохранить достоинство и не подавиться глотком черного обжигающего кофе. Хлопок, и в коридоре раздался радостный смех Манипенни, с легким оттенком издевки.  
Чашка быстро пустела, сидеть на кухонном стуле было неудобно, даже в офисе Q предпочитал стоять, поэтому он перебрался на диван, закутавшись в плед.  
Гудел ноутбук, сменялись предупреждения системы об отсутствии подключения. И когда на рабочем столе открылся незаконченный отчет о действиях в Стамбуле, Q уже спал.

Странный сон.  
Даже в колледже не было такого.  
В паху сладко ныло, а тяжесть чужой ладони в сто крат превышала слабое удовольствие от собственной. Что поделаешь, нужды организма.  
Q распахнул глаза, пытаясь сфокусироваться на человеке перед собой.  
Дыхание прерывалось, и он поспешно облизал губы.  
\- Доброе утро. – Опять эти насмешливые интонации.  
Бонд бессовестно уложил его на спину, продолжая лениво поглаживать через пижамные штаны наливающийся член.  
\- Где вы были, если думаете что еще утро… Или уже. – Q обрадовался, что голос не срывается на жалобные стоны. Прекрасно.  
\- Ив приходила сюда? - Бонд сжал ладонь у основания, склонился к животу, целуя горячую кожу.  
Q потребовалась пара вздохов, чтобы сосредоточиться на вопросе и кивнуть.  
\- Ты осквернил эту квартиру. – 007 смеется, снова вернувшись к мягкому ненавязчивому темпу. - Здесь раньше не было никого, кроме меня. Ни мужчин, ни женщин.  
Выгнувшись, толкаясь бедрами в ладонь, Q кончает тихо, сжав зубами указательный палец на правой руке. В голове помехи, размывающие цвета и звуки окружающего мира, но прикосновение губ к взмокшему лбу он запомнил.  
Бонд поднимается, стаскивая пиджак, идущий на помойку – от него почти ничего не осталось, и в свой последний день он переквалифицируется в полотенце, когда агент стирает липкую сперму с ладони.  
Грудная клетка, приподнимающаяся при часто судорожном дыхании, отдает тупой болью и Q сжимает рукой край пледа. На кухне шуршит пакетом Бонд, но недолго. Шлепки босых ног, щелчок выключателя и шум воды.  
Q собирается с силами и поднимается, стараясь не делать резких движений.  
Белая кафельная плитка в ванной в купе с голубым светом лампы режет глаза. Бонд бросает на него взгляд в квадратном зеркале на стенном шкафчике, и продолжает бриться.  
Недельная щетина добавляет агенту 007 еще лет двадцать.  
Бонд не дергается, когда Q проводит пальцами по испещренной сеткой шрамов спине. Только замирает рука у шеи. Бонд ждет.  
Кожа будто заштопана. Там, где пуля прошла навылет, бледные затянувшие кляксы. Пальцы рисовали извилистую линию вниз, до пояса истрепанных брюк. На спине остался светлый след. Пыль даже под рубашкой, осела на коже, как грязная пленка.  
\- Ты хочешь снова в госпиталь? – Бонд отложил бритву на уголок раковины. Развернулся, перехватывая запястья Q. Он даже не думал вырываться, куда уж, хотя знал, что удерживать его не станут.  
И покачал головой. В госпиталь он не хотел однозначно. И понимал теперь неприятие к этому заведению у агента 007.  
\- Тогда следи за своими конечностями. – Бонд легко коснулся губами виска. – Никаких резких движений.  
\- Я знаю. – Q вытянул одну руку из захвата. И быстро расстегнул пуговицу на брюках. Бонду нужно помыться. Просто необходимо.  
Шепот жаркий, обещающий и адово пламя, и апокалипсис, и ядерный взрыв, и все одновременно, около уха, и губы, прихватывающие, как бы случайно, хрящик, обтянутый тонкой светлой кожей.  
\- Продолжишь, и все будет очень резко. Я обещаю.  
Q хватило только на хриплый выдох.  
\- Как причина задержки моего выхода на работу будет звучать в отчете для М?  
Бонд хитро улыбнулся, целуя шею и помогая Q расстегивать свои же брюки.  
\- Насыщенная сексуальная жизнь, просьба разрешить координировать действия агента 007 с домашнего подключения. – Язык оставил влажную дорожку на ключицах. – А если Мэллори потребует уточнения…? На столе, на полу, на кровати. Много раз на кровати. На диване, несомненно.  
Q извернулся и поцеловал сам, чувствуя вкус бренди у него во рту.  
Бонд не пытался перехватить инициативу. Он был занят вытаскиванием свитера из штанов.… Кажется, на них лопнула резинка.  
Разрушительная сила Великобритании.  
Оторвавшись от губ, Q сдавленно хихикнул, тут же прикрыв рот рукой.  
\- А в душе? У меня была насыщенная сексуальная жизнь в душе? – Q любил быть точным.  
Он подумал мельком, когда Бонд осторожно стаскивал свитер, чтобы не сползла свежая повязка, что Манипенни все-таки получит свое.  
Если, конечно, Мэллори решится поделиться с ней содержанием отчета.


End file.
